The Vortex
by catzz
Summary: Naruto joins the ninja ranks at a young age. Things are never as they seem in a ninja village. no pairings yet. RnR


First chap of a story that's been buzzing around my head. Don't own Naruto.

"speaking"

"_thinking"_

"**other"**

[start]

It was a rainy day in Konoha. Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his dimly lit office reviewing the file of one Uzumaki Naruto. The same boy happened to be sitting in front of the ageing kag, fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of his shirt.

"_What happened that I would end up in front of the Hokage" _Naruto was scared he was trying to recall what happened, but couldn't remember anything. One moment he was playing in the park with the other kids then a flash of red and nothing. He woke up later on a straw bed in a cell somewhere.

After some time a man in a dog mask and a black cloak came and brought him to this room dropped him on the seat and stated "move and we cut your legs off got it?" He had nodded quickly to the man. He left shortly after. The hokage came in several minutes later. Sat down and started reading that file.

Taking one last look at the file in hand then nodding to himself, Sarutobi set the file on the desk. He then opened a drawer in his desk pulled out his pipe filled it, and then lit it, in one quick motion. Taking a long drag he turned his attention to the boy.

"Do you know why you're here Naruto?" he said blowing a ring of smoke out

"I don't know why sir" came the shaky reply

"I see, and then I take it you don't remember what happened then do you?"

"yes sir"

Nodding to himself "that doesn't surprise me" he waited for a second then continued.

"Well from what we can gather one of the Chūnin, that got promoted recently, got a little drunk and wanted to shoot off a fire jutsu into the air to celebrate."

"Being a drunk twards the end of completing the hand-signs he stumbled and the jutsu ended up heading straight for a children's park nearby"

"Eye witness reports say that you were playing some game with the other children and where running away from them with your head turned twards them and actually ran right into the oncoming jutsu"

Taking a drag from his pipe he continued "Rather than being incinerated the jutsu just collides with you and disappears"

"That's when things got bad fast. After a few seconds of standing there a reddish aura came over you and you proceeded to try and attack whoever was closest to you for an unknown reason. It just so happened that the people closest to you where the civilians at the park coming twards you to see if you where ok"

Taping out the ashed contents of his pipe he looks Naruto in the eye and continues "before my ninja got there to stop you, you had mascaraed those at the park"

Going wide eyed Naruto started to panic "Is not true there's no way its true" he franticly repeated over and over while starting to break down crying.

"Oh its very true Naruto, see?" he slid a picture across the desk to the boy

Shaking as he lifted the picture up his eyes went wide. He stared transfixed at the picture there was him in the process of pulling some guys arm off.

Crying Naruto murmured out "Am I here because I killed the people at the park?"

"Yes but not for the reason you think. I unlike the council don't really care that you butchered some civilians the only ninja that was hurt was the fool who launched the jutsu he was first on the scene and you ended up gave him a gash across his nose" Shaking his head he continued "You're here because of how you killed them"

"I've had quite a few people observe you over the years you know. You've always been watched by one of my loyal guards. I know you don't have any one teaching you." Pause he locked eyes with the boy. "So Then that brings up the question how did someone like you do that" gesturing tward the picture in Narutos hands "I intend to find out here."

Jolting up suddenly the ageing man push the desk aside as if it weighed nothing then proceeded to kick Narutos' chair back to the wall behind him. He started doing hand-signs faster than Narutos' eyes could even follow.

Narutos' eyes widened and he went to put his arms up to shield his face. He herd the announcement of some unknown jutsu, he herd the noise from attack, but then nothing. Suddenly he felt energy pulsing from him. Putting his arms down he started to look for any signs that he was hurt.

Hearing clapping he looked to see the hokage with a wide grin across his face. Clapping excitedly before a" Fascinating" escaped his lips.

"_you will be perfect for my plans" _Sarutobi thought as he walked over to his desk and move it back to its original position. Turning to Naruto he sat down "don't just sit there with your head up your ass get over here." He said pointing to the position across from his desk

Naruto franticly obeyed tears still coming down his face he dragged the chair back to its original spot before sitting down. Fear of another attack still very much on his mind.

The old hokage sat there for quite a few moments filling paperwork, before he stamped it with the official seal of the hokage. Then turned to Naruto grinning widely he announced "Welcome to the ranks of Konoha's ninjas Uzumaki Naruto"

[End]

should I or should not continue. Let me know.


End file.
